


Peppermint Kisses

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Het, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 3: peppermint toad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 3: peppermint toad.

Neville unwrapped the small parcel Luna had brought him. She watched him as if she'd open it herself if he didn't get hurry up.

"A peppermint toad," he said, then bit off one of the feet. 

"It reminded me of your toad, Trevor, though I don't think he'd be as tasty."

Neville suppressed a shudder. "No, I imagine not."

"I was going to gather some mistletoe on my way back from Hogsmeade but the wood nymphs told me it might be best to bring you along."

Neville waited for further explanation but Luna just smiled at him, unblinkingly.

"They did?"

"Oh, yes." Her cheeks turned a most appealing shade of pink. "They said that mistletoe still hanging from the tree brings good fortune as well as an excellent snog."

Butterflies in his stomach, Neville summoned his Gryffindor courage. 

"We don't need mistletoe."

"No?" she breathed, leaning closer.

"No," he murmured and closed his eyes, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart, Luna laced their fingers together. "I think we should go to the forest tomorrow to collect some mistletoe just to be sure."

"Brilliant." If it meant more of Luna's kisses, Neville was all for it.


End file.
